


Lost

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tommy falls into a steep hole, he’s alone and panics, he mashes on the communicator catching the attention of Tubbo. Tommy is scared and hears lots of mobs noises. Tubbo comes to his rescue
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Lost

It was a particularly bright and warm, sunny day. Rays of sunlight shining down on the land below, Tommy huffed in annoyance, wiping the sweat from his forehead. All he wanted to do was to spruce up his holiday home.

But here he was stuck in the boiling heat, cropping trees with his nearly broken axe. The more Tommy stood in place the more frustrated he became. After a few more minutes of trying to chop down the tree, Tommy gave up.

“Stupid shitty sun.” He muttered angrily under his breath. Tubbo, who was chopping the tree across from him, slightly perks up after hearing Tommy’s faint mumble, deciding to not question it- he goes back to swinging his axe.

The brunette noticed his stone axe low on durability and decided to check for supplies to make a new one.

“Open Inventory.”

The familiar blue glitchy out-lined box appears in front of his face. His baby blue eyes narrowed as he scanned through his items.

Unfortunately, Tubbo had nothing but his armour, some seeds and five bones. Nothing to make a new axe with, letting out a long, exasperated sigh, scratching his head, as he weighs his options. 

Take the long journey to Tommy’s dirt shack and possibly get yelled at- Oh wait! Tommy might have a spare axe. Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

“Hey, Tommy…” 

Turning around, Tubbo stops mid-sentence as he realizes Tommy isn’t behind him. Or in fact, nowhere near him. 

Bewildered, Tubbo glances around at his surroundings trying to catch sight of his friend. But it’s as if he vanished. 

Meanwhile, Tommy ventured out deeper into the woods looking for birch trees, gazing around. All that surrounds him are oak trees, sighing out of frustration, “Oi Tubbo let’s do this a later time, it’s frickin’ boiling out here.” 

No reply. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy calls, whipping his head around. Ah... Tubbo must have not followed him when he ventured further away from home. 

Feeling slightly anxious, the blonde boy exhales. Pulling his axe from out of his inventory, he swings at the nearest tree with force, but immediately as his axe hits the tree it snaps. 

He flinches at the loud ear-shattering sound that emitted from the now cracked in-half axe. Tommy scowls at the sight. 

HISS

The sudden familiar hissing of a creeper jolts him out of his thoughts of anger and despair, he turns around a little too late. 

BOOM!

Blocks of dirt and stone fly everywhere, revealing a steep cave, Tommy grips the small cliff to the side. Alarms going off in his head, his body shudders with terror, if he let’s go- there’s a high chance of breaking something or worse... getting impaled.

His grip starts to slip, “No, no, no!” clenching the block, Tommy tries to pull himself up. Unfortunately, he fails, his hand letting go. 

"NO!" 

Tommy plunges down into the dark steep cave. 

At the bottom of the cave, Tommy coughs weakly, the impact of the fall had taken a lot out of him. Tears gather in his eyes from the stinging pain in his head and back, placing his hands on the ground, Tommy hoists himself up. 

He was now sat in the middle of the giant, dark and musty spelling cave- the only entrance out is the one above. Which had no blocks leading up to, leaving him stuck. 

Tommy’s heart starts to race as he begins to realize his situation, and to make matters worse, he hears the faint sounds of groaning and footsteps. 

“O..open inventory!” He exclaims in panic. 

Scanning his items in a hurry, he remembers he left his pickaxe in his enderchest. Tommy never thought he would’ve needed so he didn't bring it. 

Tommy's breathing quickens. 

Shit, what can he do? He has no pickaxe or blocks! He doesn’t even have his sword to defend himself with!

Picking at his brain for any solutions, only one is clear... Tommy, fortunately brought his communicator. 

He skrims through the names of people available, Tubbo’s name appears at the top of the list. Hope fills Tommy’s eyes, Tubbo must be close by, they were together a couple minutes or even seconds ago! before Tommy made the stupid idea to wander off. 

TommyInnit: TUBBO TUBBO I NEDAD YOUJR HelP! 

TommyInnit: PLEASE TUBBO 

Tommy waited silently, the feeling of overwhelming terror crawls it’s way into his body. Tears now streaming down his face, he can still hear the faint sounds of zombies close. 

Two seconds go by before his communicator lights up. 

Tubbo_: Wut?  
Tommy quickly types out a reply. Not caring if he spells anything wrong. 

TommInnit: PLS M STUCK IN A CAVE

TommyInnit: PLEASE TUBBO

Tubbo_: Okay okay! Cords? 

TommyInnit: I… I dont know! Near… near where I was with you! 

Tubbo_: Okay

Tommy pushes himself into one of the corners of the cave, trying to blend in with the dark. 

Losing track of time, Tommy curls into himself. Here he was left in the dark with his thoughts and his only source of light coming from above. He shouldn’t have went off by himself, he should’ve at least checked to see if Tubbo was following him! If he did, he wouldn’t be in this mess... 

“Tommy!” 

The blonde boy perks up at the sound of his name, hope and relief washes away the fear. “TUBBO! D...down here…!” 

“Tommy?” Tubbo calls, from above, the brunette leans slightly over the edge of the hole. His baby blue eyes widen at the sight of Tommy. 

The brunette quickly grabs his pickaxe and makes a stair like pathway down, once reaching the bottom, he immediately rushes towards the shaking blond. “Hey… What’s wrong?” Tommy clings to him, hand gripping Tubbo’s shirt tightly. 

“There… was a creeper.. It- it.. blew up... from behind me.. When I wasn’t paying attention, then… I ended up down here…” Tubbo’s eyes soften, holding his best friend gently in his arms. “Hey, hey- you're safe now! Look! See I’m here!” 

Tubbo flashes his usual lopsided, quirky grin, Tommy gives a faint smile in return. The shorter boy goes quiet for a moment before opening his mouth.

“I think we’re done with trees today… But… You know there is something else we can do, that doesn’t require such effort!” 

“Hmm…? Like what…? I don’t really want to stay out here…After...” 

Tubbo lets go of Tommy and pushes himself off the ground and holding a hand out for his friend to grab. “How about a mini heist? I’ve been meaning to get some quartz… But never found the time, plus stealing is much more fun!”

Mini heist… 

“Only if we… steal from Dream first and… maybe ‘decorate’ his house a bit…” Tommy rubs his eyes, his normal everyday smirk faintly spreading across his face. 

“Sounds like a deal!” Tubbo said, pulling Tommy up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome-week Day Two! Tried my best, wholesome comfort ^^ Plus Mini Heist


End file.
